Your fans
by Prk.Ns
Summary: Takdir (atau kutukan) menyeret Chaerin masuk kedalam kehidupan idolanya, membuatnya mengerti tentang bertahan, kehidupan, kerja keras, kegelapan, cahaya dan cinta -dan lebih banyak rahasia /CHANBAEK / BaekYeol


Author :

Title : Your fans

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Lee Chaerin (Oc/you/what ever)

Other Cast :

Exo member

Ft. Other

Genre : Boys Love | Comedy | Romance | Fluffy

Rated : T

Length : Two shoot (with prolog)

Summary :

Takdir (atau kutukan) menyeret Chaerin masuk kedalam kehidupan idolanya, membuatnya mengerti tentang bertahan, kehidupan, kerja keras, kegelapan, cahaya dan cinta -dan lebih banyak rahasia

Note :

Bukannya lanjutin ff Beautiful malah dateng bawa ff baru -.- /ditendang. Anggap aja ya ini sebagai selingan, cuma satu chapter lagi doang kok, yang Beautiful juga lagi dalam proses pengetikan ^^

.

.

 _ **Prolog**_

.

.

Chaerin mengerang saat mendengar ponselnya berdering dengan sangat kencang, alunan lagu Monster dari EXO berdengung menembus telinganya, dengan malas ia meraih ponsel yang tepat berada disamping kepalanya dan mengangkat panggilan tanpa melihat nama maupun nomer si pemanggil

"Selamat malam, Lee Chaerin-ssi?" suara angkuh tapi anggun menyambut telinganya dan Chaerin hanya bergumam pelan untuk membalas kalimatnya

"Kami sudah membaca surat lamaran yang anda kirim dan kami butuh kehadiran anda malam ini juga"

Kalimat sederhana yang anehnya terdengar rumit bagi Chaerin membuat gadis itu membelalakan matanya "Maaf, bisa kau ulangi?"

Terdengar helaan napas disebrang sana "Kami ingin anda untuk datang, sekarang, malam ini juga"

Okay itu terdengar sedikit tidak sopan dengan tekanan diseluruh kalimat yang baru saja meluncur bebas ke telinganya

Chaerin berdehem "Baik, nyonya, beri saya waktu selambat-lambatnya tiga puluh menit"

Dan panggilan terputus

"Baiklah, terimakasih kembali" Chaerin mencibir

Matanya bergulir melihat jam yang tertera dilayar ponsel, jam 2 pagi, yang benar saja?

.

.

Banyak pertimbangan yang Chaerin pikirkan sepanjang langkah yang ia ambil. Bagaimana tanggapan kedua orangtuanya tentang ini? Bagaimana jika mereka mengawasinya sekarang? Apa tanggapan tetangganya saat tahu Chaerin bekerja ditengah malam? Yang lebih parah lagi, bagaimana jika EXO tahu kalau salah satu fangirlnya bekerja dibowling center, tengah malam? _Cih, bahkan tidak ada jaminan untuk mereka tahu kalau aku ini hidup_

Chaerin memandang heran pada puluhan wanita yang berkumpul didepan bowling center yang akan menjadi tempatnya bekerja -tidak juga sih, itupun kalau Chaerin benar-bebar diterima kerja disana. Chaerin mengabaikan mereka, lebih tertarik pada dua orang berbadan besar yang berdiri didepan pintu kaca, butuh banyak kerja keras untuk Chaerin melewati segerombol wanita yang sebaya dengannya karena mereka tidak mau menyingkir meskipun Chaerin dengan lantang berteriak permisi diwajah mereka, sampai akhirnya ia merunduk (memeluk) disalah satu pria berbadan besar itu, dengan panik Chaerin menarik tubuhnya

"Maafkan aku" Chaerin membungkuk berkali-kali "Seseorang menelponku untuk melakukan interview kerja, sepertinya" ia menegakan tubuhnya

Pria itu menatap Chaerin dari kaki sampai kepala lalu memusatkan seluruh pandangan ke matanya "Lee Chaerin, benar?"

Chaerin mengangguk semangat, sedikit heran bagaimana orang ini mengetahui namanya

"Terus ambil langkah disisi kirimu dan kau akan menemukan satu-satunya pintu disana, masuklah dan bertemu dengan Kim Saeyeon"

Chaerin mengangguk mengerti lalu melangkah masuk mengabaikan teriakan bahkan makian dari puluhan orang diluar sana yang kini mulai berusaha untuk menerobos kedua pria tadi. Langkahnya konstan dengan mata yang berlalu lalang, bowling center ini sangat luas -dan sederhana sebenarnya, hanya ada warna putih yang menutupi tembok dan beberapa vanding machine. Chaerin ingat alasannya memasukan lamaran dibowling center ini, karena idolanya, EXO, beberapa kali tertangkap fans sedang bermain bowling disini, sederhana 'kan? Atau mungkin konyol?

Lengannya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu yang mungkin menjadi tujuannya dan sebuah suara menyahut dari dalam untuk menyuruhnya masuk, harum mawar memenuhi penciumannya dan itu membuatnya merasa rileks untuk beberapa alasan, Chaerin membungkuk ketika menangkap seorang wanita paruh baya duduk dengan lengan terlipat didepan dadanya

"Lee Chaerin?" tatapan itu, jika manusia bisa mati karena sebuah tatapan, mungkin Chaerin sudah menjadi serbuk-serbuk kecil lalu menghilang ditiup angin "Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau berdiri disana sepanjang malam"

Chaerin berdehem lalu tersenyum kaku dan melangkah masuk dengan kepala tertunduk, ia berdiri didepan meja Saeyeon

Saeyeon terkekeh pelan "Biasanya aku akan langsung mengusir seseorang yang tidak mau menatap wajahku"

Chaerin gelagapan dan segera mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Saeyeon

"Lebih baik" ia melemparkan tatapan meneliti "Berapa usiamu?"

Chaerin mengerjap sekali "22 tahun"

Saeyeon mengangguk sekali "Aku yakin tinggimu tidak menyentuh angkah 165 cm?"

Chaerin mengangguk "Aku bertahan di 160 sejak sekolah menengah atas"

Saeyeon berdiri dari duduknya "Baiklah, kau bisa langsung bekerja"

Langsung bekerja?

Langsung bekerja?

Semudah itu?

Benarkah?

Wajahnya seperti seseorang yang tersesat ketika ia bicara "Maaf, bisa kau katakan sekali lagi?"

Saeyeon mendesah "Aku tidak suka mengulang kalimatku!"

.

.

Dan disinilah Chaerin sekarang, dengan sarung tangan karet dan handuk setengah basah ditangannya, pekerjaannya mudah, hanya mengelap bola bowling didalam sebuah ruangan kecil ber Ac yang nyaman dengan jam kerja normal, hanya saja ia sedang mendapat sift malam dan jangan lupakan upah tinggi yang akan ia dapatkan

Chaerin berjalan menelusuri ruangan demi ruangan setelah ia kembali dari kamar mandi, oh sepertinya ia tersesat, memalukan. Tidak ada siapapun disini dan Chaerin tidak tahu tempat apa yang sedang ia lalui sekarang, apa ini masih bagian dari bowling center tempatnya bekerja?

Sebuah pintu yang terlihat mencurigakan menarik perhatiannya, ia memutar kenopnya dan mendorong pintu kayu itu dengan perlahan sampai terbuka sepenuhnya

Rahang Chaerin jatuh begitu saja dengan mata yang membulat sempurna

Bukan karena ruangannya, bukan, tapi karena sese- dua orang yang ada didalamnya, dua orang yang tengah bercumbu dengan sangat... uhuk panas.

Lebih dari itu, kedua orang dihadapannya sama sekali tidak asing untuknya! Oh come on! Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka?! Siapa?!

Chaerin uring-uringan, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan pertama kali, apa ia harus bersujud atau berteriak sambil melompat atau menangis saja? Rasanya menangis bukan ide yang buruk karena Chaerin memang sudah melakukannya

Suara lenguhan membuat Chaerin semakin gencar menangis dengan wajah semerah tomat

 _Yatuhan! OTP ku nyata!_

Isakannya mengundang kedua orang lain untuk menatapnya, setelah melepas ciuman mereka, Chaerin tambah uring-uringan

Dengan terisak Chaerin berucap "Aku tahu kalau kalian memang nyata"

"Siapa kau?" Yang lebih tinggi berjalan mendekat kearah Chaerin yang membeku dengan yang lebih pendek berjalan dibelakang punggung yang lebih tinggi, rasanya Chaerin ingin berteriak saja!

Chaerin membekap mulutnya lalu membungkuk beberapa kali "Aku, aku penggemarmu"

"Sasaeng?"

"Oh! Kau yang tadi aku lihat dipintu depan, kau memeluk security untuk masuk kedalam, kau jalang? Usiamu masih sangat muda untuk bekerja kotor seperti itu"

Biarkan saja Chaerin dianggap jalang, selama itu Baekhyun yang mengatakannya, ia baik-baik saja

Chanyeol -si pria lebih tinggi- berjalan lebih dekat dan matanya melebar setelah melihat airmata yang mengalir deras dipipi Chaerin "Kurasa kata-katamu terlalu kasar, Baek, lihat dia menangis"

Chaerin menggeleng lalu mengusap airmatanya "Aku menangis bukan karena itu!" sentak Chaerin

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya menjauh lalu berdecih "Kau!" jari telunjuknya tepat berada didepan hidung Chaerin "Temui kami lagi nanti, aku menunggumu dimobil van hitam diluar, urusan kita belum selesai, okay?"

Lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chaerin yang mati-matian menahan jeritannya, akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi fans, EXO tahu kalau Chaerin itu hidup, bernapas diudara yang sama dengan mereka, Chaerin mendapati dirinya terkena serangan demam

.

.

.

[Tbc]?

Review juseyo, review kalian menentukan lanjut tidaknya ff ini (╥_╥)


End file.
